Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam was immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Reality warping:' Adam had the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam could move objects and people with his mind. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam had superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Teleportation:' Adam could teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam could travel forwards or backwards through time. He could also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam could travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam was able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also didn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Gabriel couldn't be killed by conventional weapons. |-|Star Wars= Adam possessed a strong connection to the Force and was extraordinarily powerful. *'Force sense:' Adam could sense things through the Force, such as when he sensed Anakin Skywalker's and even Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence, or when he was drawn to the former Jedi's lightsaber. Adam could also sense danger and could dodge it. *'Force speed:' By drawing on the Force, Adam could increase his speed for a brief time. He often using it in dangerous situations and combat. *'Force jump:' Adam could leap huge distances using the Force. *'Telekinesis:' Adam's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and he often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught things in mid-flight. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he could, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling debris and force it to the ground. *'Tutaminis:' Adam could absorb energy, including blaster bolts, through the Force, and safely dissipate it. *'Force lightning:' Adam could stun enemies, using a Force power that manifested as a green, lightning-like discharge from his fingertips. *'Detoxify poison:' Adam could use the Force to detoxify poisons or eject them from his body in a much shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. He could also cleanse his body of alcohol, allowing him to remain sober while consuming vast amounts of the drink. *'Mind trick:' Adam knew mind trick, he could exercise powerful mental influence through the Force, compelling even powerful Force-users to obey him against their actively resisting will. Through this technique, Adam could hide his presence from others or simply cause others to lose consciousness. In addition to standard mind tricks, he could use the Force to project a sensation of dread to others and driving them away. He was also able to fool the perceptions of fellow Jedi and project a false Force presence, even making himself feel like multiple individuals. In battle, he would use this skill to confuse his enemies and spread disorganization and chaos. He was capable of resisting interrogation, using the Force to block information in his mind where it could not be divulged. *'Force body:' Adam had a natural talent with those Force skills involved in the manipulation of the body. He was able to use the Force to dull pain and exercise precise control over his own bodily functions, manipulating blood flow and organ performance in order to modify his physical condition and adapt to his environment or wounds. *'Force healing:' Adam was talented in healing, able to skillfully put others into healing trances, among other healing powers. *'Tapas:' Adam knew tapas, the technique of keeping warm within a cold environment, was among these practices of bodily control. *'Comprehend speech:' Adam could speak with animals and other species through the Force, understanding their thoughts and making himself understood to them. *'Taming beasts:' Adam could use the Force to connect mentally with a wild animal. *'Force empathy:' Adam was skilled in detecting emotions and understanding what others were feeling. *'Precognition:' Adam could see the future, seeing possible outcomes of various actions at will. *'Force scream:' Adam could project his voice and other sounds through the Force. *'Force flash:' Adam could use the Force to "flash" a camera, creating a brief burst of static in the recording that would prevent him from appearing in recordings. |-|Harry Potter= *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Adam was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Harry Potter, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Occlumency:' Adam was proved to be excellent Occlumens, capable of effectively hiding his thoughts from Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort who were unable to look into his mind. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Adam was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Adam was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Furnunculus Curse, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Adam was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. *'Duelling:' Adam was a highly talented duellist. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was the only fighter besides Harry Potter, who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated. He is seen duelling a Death Eater before sending two other Death Eaters flying. He also came out of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, he came out unscathed and later survived the Battle of the Seven Potters while fighting and flying during the conflict. He also defeated several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived yet again. *'Charms:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He proved to be particularly talented in this subject. He frequently used the Summoning and Confundus Charm. He displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He could also cast other charms such as: Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a lion), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He could also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide it. *'Potioneer:' Adam is very talented as a potioneer. He was able to create extremely complicated Potions such as the Girding Potion, Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Memory Potion, Sleeping Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion and Antidote to Veritaserum. He achieved an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. exam — proof of his proficiency in the subject. He was one of only thirteen students able to reach the required level to take N.E.W.T. potions. *'Transfiguration:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing proficiency in the subject and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He was able to perform Conjuration an advanced type of Transfiguration. He could also transform objects into other objects for example, he can cast the Avifors Spell. He is also skilled enough to perform human Transfiguration, which was noted to be very difficult and had also shown to be able to changes his clothes. *'Herbology:' Adam earned an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L., showing aptitude in the subject. He had knowledge of various plants and also could cast plant-related spells such as the Fire-Making Spell and Bluebell Flames. *'History of Magic:' Jack had knowledge of magical history and earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject. *'Astronomy:' Adam earned an O.W.L. in this subject. It's unknown if he was able to continue on to the N.E.W.T. class, seeing as he didn't apply for advancement. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, he has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Divination:' Adam was very talented in Divination, according to Professor Trelawney. He achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Study of Ancient Runes:' Adam was gifted in translating ancient runes into English. He earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Alchemy:' Adam was a very accomplished alchemist. He was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Apparition:' Adam had not earned a licence to apparate, but he used the ability frequently between 1995 and 1998 to great success, even when forced to apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He could apparate himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of an unknown Death Eater's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Adam was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War. *'Love:' Adam was capable of feeling genuine love and cared deeply about his friends willing to turn against the Death Eaters to protect them. His love for his friends also caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. |-|Once Upon a Time= *'Dark One:' Adam had the ability to use the powers of Darkness acquired with the Dark One's Dagger. :*'Blood Magic:' Adam could use his own blood as a magical seal that could only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. :*'Enhanced Traits:' Adam has augmented strength, agility, durability and fighting skills. :*'Immortality:' Adam had an eternal unaging life. He could only be killed with the Dark One's Dagger. :*'Witchcraft:' Adam had the ability to cast spells and/or curses. :*'Conjuration:' Adam had the ability to conjure objects out of the blue. :*'Heart-ripping:' Adam had the ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. :*'Magical Immobilization:' Adam had the ability to magically immobilize something or someone. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam had the ability to conjure and control fire. :*'Shapeshifting:' Adam had the ability to alter the appearance of himself or others. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam had the ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. :*'Teleportation:' Adam had the ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. :*'Transformation:' Adam had the ability to magically transform an object into a different one. *'Fairy Magic:' Adam could use fairy dust and/or fairies' wands to do magic. *'Foresight:' Adam had the ability to see the future in bits and pieces. *'Potioncraft:' Adam had the ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. |-|X-Men= *'Hydrokinesis:' Adam could control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He could control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He could harden water into an almost solid shape, walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it was solid enough for him to stand on, heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. He could also breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his friends to breathe underwater, fall from great heights into water, and was unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He didn't get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. He could dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a mobile phone. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Skilled tactician/Skilled detective:' Adam possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. Adam was able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. Adam was also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert driver/Pilot:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars, motorcycles, landspeeders and speeder bikes, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Adam also knows how to fly a spaceship. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer as he has created various gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Skilled mechanic:' Adam was a skilled mechanic, exhibiting a natural talent and interest in machinery and droids. Adam was able to repair and restore C1-10P's access to most of his memories. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, particularly with a lightsaber. He was a deadly duelist, able to engage both Jedi and Sith at a time. He was skilled at deflecting and redirecting enemy fire with his lightsaber. He often made use of acrobatic maneuvers in combat, bolstering his body's natural abilities with the Force in order to increase his effectiveness. *'Expert marksman/Firearms:' Adam was proficient in the use of firearms, as he made use of blaster weaponry. Equipment |-|Star Trek= *'Phaser weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using phaser weapons. |-|Star Wars= *'Stormtrooper armor:' Adam worn a suit of Stormtrooper armor emblazoned with the crest of the Rebel symbol on the chestplate. He kept the insulating body glove to which the armor bonded along with everything else. The helmet retained its integrated comlink, audio pick-up, two artificial air-supply hoses and a broadband communications antenna powered by a single power cell. The utility belt was equipped with a variety of features including a compact toolkit, power packs, energy rations, and a holster for an E-11 blaster rifle. The belt also had a backup C1 personal comlink, macro binoculars, and a grappling hook. *'Lightsaber:' Adam owned a lightsaber, he used before and during the Clone Wars, and during the rebellion against the Galactic Empire, the lightsaber had a green and later yellow blade. *'Energy weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using energy weapons. |-|Warehouse 13= *'Tesla weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using Tesla weapons. |-|Harry Potter= *'Wand:' Adam's wand was 10" long, made of pine and had a core of dragon heartstring. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. *'Shadow:' Adam owned an Owl throughout his years at Hogwarts. *'Dress robes:' Adam wore dress robes while attending the Yule Ball in 1994. He worn them again to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. *'Overcoat:' A magical overcoat with pockets enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm in which he held a number of objects while he travelled. It possessed a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It could also hide the contents from others, as well as protection against the Dark Arts and the summoning charm. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive